


Los giros que da la vida

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Sirius Black, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sperm Donor, Teacher Remus Lupin, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Sirius había dado por sentado que lo tenía todo con Remus: Las buenas, las malas, una hipoteca, un pasado en común y un futuro por venir, hasta que de por medio apareció Teddy.





	1. 1.- Antes de Teddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Próximo capítulo:  
> CC: 01-mar.  
> SC: 15-mar.

**1.- Antes de Teddy.**

 

El final de una era maravillosa llegó con el correo de la mañana, en la forma de una simple carta con Remus como destinatario.

De haber sabido de antemano de qué se trataba, Sirius le habría prendido fuego con uno de sus cigarrillos y habría negado cualquier rastro de existencia. “¿Correo para ti, Moony? Nah, ni una factura”, pero por supuesto, no había sido así; de hecho había sido Sirius quien le tendió a Remus el correo junto con una taza de té para ponerlo en marcha esa mañana, y con ello selló su destino y perdición.

Media vida juntos. Ese había su saldo como pareja. Quince maravillosos años. Dieciocho si contaban el primer encuentro acaecido en Hogwarts cuando habían estrechado manos con formalidad y se habían presentado el uno al otro con sus nombres completos.

Y así sin más, ¡kaputt!, todo había terminado.

De aquello apenas habían transcurrido dos semanas, pero habían sido las dos semanas más largas y agonizantes de la existencia de Sirius, quien incapaz de lidiar con el estrés del momento, había hecho un pequeño maletín con varias cambios de ropa y se había mudado por tiempo indefinido al segundo piso de su taller de reparación de motocicletas y otros vehículos pequeños.

En perspectiva, había sido una fortuna que por fin después de varios años de trabajar para toda clase de patrones Sirius por fin hubiera ahorrado el dinero suficiente para el primer pago de la hipoteca de su local, y con la ayuda de Remus y un préstamo al banco, ahora contara con un sitio dónde alojarse mientras esperaba a que las aguas volvieran a su cauce y él y Remus se sentaran a charlar para decidir qué iba a ocurrir con ellos y lo que les unía.

Los Potter, por supuesto, se habían puesto de parte de Remus en ese asunto, y aunque a ratos el enojo se apoderaba de Sirius porque James había sido su amigo primero y Harry era su ahijado, la verdad era que entre Lily y Remus la relación era mucho más íntima, y ella como matriarca había inclinado la balanza a favor de su novio.

«Exnovio, pero casi prometido», se recordó Sirius con malestar, ya tarde en la noche y con la última cerveza de un paquete de seis en la mano.

En verdad que su vida como pareja había sido idílica, casi perfecta. Claro, eso si no tomaban en cuenta los años posteriores a su graduación en Hogwarts, con Remus compaginando la universidad con toda clase de empleos de medio tiempo para tratar de sobrevivir y llegar a fin de mes. Sirius también se había dejado la piel en esos años, convirtiendo su afición por las motocicletas en un oficio lucrativo al entrar como ayudante en un taller y conseguir así un salario que lo que no valía para poner comida a la mesa y pagar la siempre voluminosa pila de facturas pendientes a pagar lo reponía en experiencia y conocimiento para después montar su propio negocio.

Habían sido años de comer abundantes sopas instantáneas, prescindir del agua caliente en las tuberías, alguna vez irse temprano a la cama en lugar de cenar, y en una terrible ocasión… Admitir ante Lily y James (en mejor situación que ellos, aunque por poco) que necesitaban ayuda y pedirles un préstamo entre amigos cuando Sirius se cortó un dedo casi hasta el hueso con el motor de una podadora y a punto estuvo de perderlo.

Básicamente, habían sobrevivido a la pobreza extrema a base de esfuerzo, sudor, no pocas lágrimas, pero también la firme convicción de que unidos podían conseguirlo.

Y lo habían hecho.

Con gran dificultad debido a su siempre precaria salud que en los años de universidad se manifestó en los peores momentos, Remus consiguió su título y aplicó para cumplir su sueño de la infancia: La enseñanza.

Con clases aquí y allá en nivel medio superior, suplencias para casi cualquier curso, y después un posgrado para hacerse de una plaza, Remus había por fin encontrado su sitio en la docencia y con ello un empleo que por primera vez les proveyó de un sueldo con el cual pagar sus cuentas y tener un ahorro a fin de mes.

Aquel punto culminante en sus vidas coincidió con un ascenso para Sirius en el taller en el que trabajaba, y que además de sus labores habituales también incluyó tareas administrativas en donde éste aprendió a llevar la contabilidad, los impuestos, y a descifrar los pormenores de un negocio al que él tenía intenciones de acceder una vez que la oportunidad estuviera al alcance de sus manos.

La buena fortuna no les sonrió sólo a ellos dos, sino también a Lily y a James, quienes por su cuenta habían encontrado empleos en su área de interés (James como fisioterapeuta para el equipo local de rugby y con horas adicionales en un gimnasio, en tanto que Lily había tomado la decisión de ayudarles a sus suegros en la administración de su pequeño negocio de productos para el cabello) y a los pocos meses de llegar al cuarto de siglo, habían anunciado que estaban esperando su primer hijo.

De eso hacía ya casi cinco años, y la suerte no había hecho sino sonreírles a todos ellos.

O lo había hecho hasta la llegada de la carta que le puso punto final a su felicidad y marcó el nuevo capítulo de sus vidas.

Uno que por descontado, estaba destinado a incluir tragedia…

 

La cronología que Sirius tenía del Día D (por Desastroso) habían comenzado y terminado con La Carta, capitalizada y todo porque se había convertido en un ente propio que le atormentaba sin parar.

Aquella mañana Remus se había levantado con retraso luego de una noche por demás apasionada con Sirius, que para ser martes y tener los dos al día siguiente un miércoles cargado de toda clase de compromisos, poco les había importado la noche anterior mientras rodaban sobre el colchón y daban rienda suelta a sus gemidos ahora que tenían su propia casa y ningún vecino molesto a los alrededores que con golpes de la escoba les recordara contra los muros que debían ser callados.

La casa en la que ahora vivían y a la que se habían comprometido a pagar en una hipoteca conjunta era todo lo que habían soñado y más, con una habitación extra para el estudio de Remus y otra más para el hipotético bebé asiático que bromeaban adoptar y cuya procedencia variaba con cada ocasión. Además tenían un largo jardín para el perro que estaban en vías de adoptar, y su cercanía a sus respectivos trabajos y a los Potter la convertían en la fantasía de ensueño con la que habían soñado en sus momentos de mayor miseria viviendo en las partes más paupérrimas de la ciudad.

Con la suerte de su parte y en el mejor punto de sus vidas cuando recién habían cumplido treinta años de edad, Sirius le había entregado a Remus el correo, su té matutino, y sin saberlo… También su perdición en forma de un sobre blanco en el que el remitente estaba escrito a mano y se identificaba sólo como A. Tonks, sin dirección ni sello postal que indicara su procedencia.

Remus se había sentado a la mesa para comer los huevos con pan tostado que Sirius había cocinado por él, pero su concentración se había centrado en el legajo de tres hojas que de pronto capturó su atención y lo distrajo de la historia que su novio contaba.

—¿Moony? —Le llamó éste por su apodo de toda la vida—. ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando? Porque podrías fingir con un par de asentimientos, ¿sabes?

Remus lo ignoró, y al instante experimentó Sirius una punzada de angustia en el estómago, pues aquel no era su comportamiento habitual, y la carta no podía traer consigo buenas noticias a juzgar por el surco que se le hizo entre las dos cejas.

Al finalizar su lectura, Remus confirmó sus peores temores con 3 simples palabras:

—Tengo un hijo.

 

_Thinking 'bout you lots lately_

_Have you been eating breakfast alone like me?_

_Have you been filling empty beds just like me?_

_Thinking 'bout you lots lately_

_Or are you moving along?_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Moving Along_

 

En perspectiva, hacer sus maletas y marcharse de casa había sido el perfecto ‘vete al demonio, Remus John Lupin’ con el que Sirius había cerrado su discusión de esa mañana, los dos tarde para sus respectivos trabajos y la carta arrugada que inició su debacle sobre la mesa y con manchas de té. En la realidad, su gesto no había sido más que una rabieta, y una de la que continuaba arrepintiéndose por sus consecuencias dos semanas después.

En pijama, sin duchar, y con suficiente vello facial para aparentar ser un vagabundo en búsqueda del siguiente trago, Sirius contempló las dos rebanadas de pan tostado que se había hecho para desayunar esa mañana y que no hacían nada para despertarle el escaso apetito que se había hecho un constante en su existencia.

En su decimosexto día consecutivo viviendo en la planta alta de su negocio, Sirius estaba llegando a niveles de desesperación porque a) Remus no lo había contactado todavía, b) el enojo inicial estaba dando paso a la miseria, y c) estaba arrepentido, extrañaba a su Moony y quería volver a casa… A _su_ casa, de los dos.

De la rabia que lo había invadido al enterarse por cuenta de Remus que era padre y tenía un hijo que al parecer quería conocerlo, Sirius ya no sentía la llama a fuego vivo, sino sólo rescoldos, apagados por el tiempo, pero también por las incontables lágrimas que había ido derramando en las últimas dos semanas cada vez que se descuidaba y bajaba un poco sus defensas.

Por supuesto, antes muerto que admitir cuánto le dolía la ausencia de Remus en su vida y la catástrofe en la que ésta misma se había convertido desde su separación, pero viviendo a solas y sin más compañía que los vehículos en los que trabajaba hasta tarde en la noche para tener con qué distraerse, Sirius consideraba que tenía derecho a un par de lágrimas antes que permitir que la olla de presión en la que se había convertido estallara, y con ello él hiciera algo vergonzoso en extremo como volver de rodillas y suplicar perdón por algo que ni había hecho en primer lugar.

«Porque un Black jamás suplica, y mucho menos de rodillas», pensó Sirius, repitiendo la frase que tenía engranada en la mente desde que de pequeño el divorcio de sus padres le marcó a él y a su hermano Regulus de por vida. Por demás un consejo fútil a su caso, considerando que sus padres habían tenido la culpa de su matrimonio fallido gracias a las incontables infidelidades, lo cual no era el caso entre él y Remus.

Excepto que sí lo era.

¿O lo era en realidad?

Sirius no podía estar seguro. La paternidad de Remus con respecto a ese hijo suyo que había aparecido de la nada en sus vidas era un asunto que no podía catalogarse de blanco o negro, sino que caía en uno de los tantos matices de gris que era imposible clasificarlo.

Durante su pelea, Remus no había negado la posibilidad de que el contenido de la carta fuera cierto, que en el mundo hubiera una pequeña copia suya con 50% de los genes Lupin que lo atestiguaran como su hijo, pero sí con vehemencia haberle sido infiel a Sirius, y éste había tenido una enorme dificultad para procesar aquellos dos elementos por separado, pues a su consideración, los hijos no brotaban espontáneamente por doquier como hongos después de la lluvia, y sin atender razones había hecho su equipaje y se había marchado con un fuerte portazo que en su momento le había resultado sumamente satisfactorio, y en cambio ahora…

Ahora con su vida desmoronándose y el corazón partido en dos mitades idénticas porque añoraba tanto a Remus como para sentirlo de manera física, aquel portazo sólo le resultaba como un clavo al ataúd de su relación.

Ni más ni menos.

 

Fue James quien tomó el asunto en sus manos al intervenir a pesar de las recomendaciones de Lily de darles a aquel par tiempo para recuperar la calma antes de sentarse a charlar como era debido, pero impulsivo como era su esposo, éste no lo escuchó.

Así que James se apareció en el taller de Sirius con un par de cervezas e invitó a éste a dejar el motor en el que trabajaba y a sentarse con él a beber.

—Una cerveza más en mi sistema y seré un alcohólico, Prongs —dijo Sirius, que con todo se lavó las manos de grasa y se sentó con James a beber en un viejo sofá que tenía ahí—. Remus me ha convertido en esto.

James se rascó la nariz. —No veo a Remus ayudándote a empinar el codo, colega. Ese eres tú, y sólo tú.

—Ya… Puede que no.

—Así que… —James hesitó, pero no por mucho. La discreción no era su fuerte—. ¿Han hablado?

—No. Sí. —Sirius exhaló con fuerza—. Sólo para asuntos prácticos, y nada más por mensajería. Una vez me preguntó Remus si recordaba dónde estaba el instructivo del horno de microondas, y yo le escribí para recordarle su cita con el dentista porque suele olvidarlo…

—¿Y de ese otro asunto? —Inquirió James con cautela, pues los dos intentos previos que había hecho para indagar al respecto no habían terminado bien.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —dijo Sirius con un gruñido—. ¿Qué hay por decir? Remus de pronto tiene un hijo y lo nuestro se ha ido a la mierda.

—Exageras, Padfoot… Un hijo no es el fin del mundo.

—Lo es cuando las dos partes han estado juntas por la mitad de su vida, y a menos que misteriosamente Remus haya tenido una novia a la que dejó embarazada a los trece años y el crío sea hora mayor que eso, entonces no veo cómo solucionar esto.

James bebió un largo trago de su cerveza y masculló: —Ok, Lily me va a matar por esto pero… Teddy sólo tiene cinco años.

—¡¿Cinco?! —Repitió Sirius, más alterado de lo que creía posible—. Joder… ¿Y se llama Teddy? ¿Qué demonios, Prongs? ¿De dónde sacas esa información?

—Ya, es que… —James cerró su mano libre en un puño sobre su muslo y sus nudillos crujieron—. Remus lo ha llevado a casa. Él y Harry han hecho buenas migas, son casi de la misma edad, y pues-…

—Lo siento, no —le interrumpió Sirius—. No puedo hablar de esto. No ahora, no contigo.

—Sirius…

—En serio —repitió éste con mayor autoridad—. Yo no… Esto es demasiado para procesar.

—No es tan malo como crees —insistió James—. Deberías hablar con Remus. Él nos ha pedido a mí y a Lily mantenernos al margen porque quiere antes hablarlo contigo y solucionarlo por su cuenta, pero la historia no es tan sórdida como te imaginas. Realmente tiene una buena razón para ser padre, y no es el fin del mundo.

—No, pero quizá lo sea de nosotros dos.

James movió la cabeza de lado a lado. —Realmente no lo creo así.

—No es tu lugar para opinar al respecto, Potter —rebatió Sirius con enojo, pues detestaba cualquier intromisión en su vida romántica incluso si el consejo provenía de aquel a quien consideraba un segundo hermano.  

—Al menos prométeme que le darás una oportunidad a Remus de explicarse. Él sólo espera el momento propicio para hacerlo, pero tú te has mantenido tan distante y silencioso… No eres tú en realidad.

—Ya, disculpa si la noción de que mi novio de toda la vida es padre de un crío de cinco años no me tiene saltando de la felicidad y en los mejores ánimos —ironizó Sirius, dispuesto a pedirle a su amigo que se retirara porque prefería estar a solas.

James pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Madura de una vez, Padfoot. Mira lo que has conseguido, lo que tú _y_ Remus han conseguido juntos, y reflexiona si estás dispuesto a lanzarlo todo a la borda por algo que en realidad no es tan terrible para ustedes dos. Teddy no es el malo de esta historia.

—No, ese es Remus.

Con un chasquido de su lengua, James manifestó su desaprobación. —No, y ese serás tú si no sacas la cabeza del culo y te percatas de una vez por todas que vas por un camino sin retorno.

Y sin darle oportunidad a Sirius de reponerse de su lúgubre vaticinio, James se marchó y dejó a Sirius un poco más hundido en la miseria que antes.

 

Sirius habría preferido no tener que volver a casa, pues casa ya no se sentía como un sitio de él y Remus, sino sólo de Remus cuando se paró frente a la puerta y se debatió entre utilizar su propia llave o tocar al timbre como una visita más, pero en vista de que acudía por asuntos de fuerza mayor que precisamente tenían que ver con el inmueble, no le quedó de otra más que actuar antes que postergarlo.

—Y al diablo con falsos pudores —masculló para sí, haciendo uso de su llave y entrando a la casa—. ¿Moo-… Remus? —Llamó a éste, hesitando entre cruzar más allá del vestíbulo o esperar, y optando por lo segundo.

—En la cocina —respondió Remus de vuelta, y Sirius se vio tentado de dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

A fin de cuentas, la cocina era el escenario de su caída, y Sirius no había vuelto a poner ahí un pie desde hacía ya tres semanas. Por un terrible segundo temió Sirius que al entrar ahí iba a encontrarse la misma carta arrugada con manchas de té sobre la mesa y los restos del desayuno que jamás llegaron a consumir todavía en platos y enmohecidos por el paso del tiempo, pero no fue el caso. En su lugar había dos nuevas tazas de té, y Remus aguardando frente a una con expresión demacrada.

Claramente esperando por él.

La incomodidad de no saber cómo saludarlo puso a Sirius en jaque, pues mientras que una gran parte de él quería besar a Remus en los labios como era su costumbre de una vida juntos como pareja, la otra parte prefería mantener las distancias. Para mal fue que ganó esa segunda porción de sí, y Sirius aceptó tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa, cara a cara con Remus.

—Es… menta —dijo Remus, señalando la taza ante Sirius.

—Gracias.

Bebiendo un sorbo, Sirius se quemó la lengua, y malhumorado fue que trajo a colación el tema que los tenía ahí.

—Tengo el cheque.

—Ah.

—Pensé en enviarlo por correo, pero necesito un par de mis cosas —continuó Sirius, que con cada palabra pudo apreciar visiblemente a Remus hundir más y más los hombros.

No, aquel primer encuentro no había ocurrido como ninguno de los dos lo había imaginado. Ahí donde Sirius los había puesto a los dos unidos en un flagrante beso y con el cheque de la hipoteca olvidado en el piso, en su lugar estaba él hablando de hacer más amplia la separación al llevarse sus pertenencias.

—Podrías… —Remus se forzó a levantar la vista de su taza de té, y con fiereza vio directo a Sirius a los ojos—. Podrías quedarte, ¿sabes? Esta casa es de ambos, y… Si todavía no estás listo para hablar, entonces me moveré al cuarto de invitados.

Por orgullo, por su ego herido, Sirius quiso decir que no; pero por Remus, por sí mismo, porque incluso a pesar de todo seguía amándole incluso si le dolía, Sirius dijo que sí.

—Ok.

 

“Por amor a Harry, no la cagues, Padfoot”, leyó Sirius en su teléfono a la mañana siguiente de que volviera a instalarse en casa con Remus, él tomando el cuarto de invitados (era lo justo, había sido él quien abandonara su hogar en primer lugar, y de paso quien ahora volvía de manera condicional) y Remus permaneciendo en la habitación que apenas un mes atrás había sido de ambos.

“Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo, Prongs”, escribió Sirius de vuelta, tapándose los ojos con un brazo y desganado de levantarse y comenzar su día.

Luego de volver a su taller para recoger sus pertenencias y regresar a casa, él y Remus habían tenido una corta cena con apenas diálogo y se habían retirado temprano a dormir sin tocar el tema que pendía sobre sus nucas como una guillotina. Ni Remus había presionado, ni Sirius había preguntado al respecto, y daba la impresión de que podían seguir así por tiempo indefinido mientras nada alterara el precario equilibrio.

Por supuesto, la caída de un plato en la cocina alertó a Sirius, quien bajó a cerciorarse de que no hubiera ningún ladrón husmeando en su casa y en su lugar se encontró a Remus arrodillado y recogiendo el estropicio de cerámica rota.

A las 6:30, que era una hora por demás extraña para él de estar en pie. Usualmente sus clases comenzaban a partir de las 9, por lo que podía pasarse hasta las 7:30 en pijama y bebiendo su té en reflexivo mutismo mientras despertaba del todo. El verlo vestido ya listo para salir y con prisa, no le pasó por alto a Sirius, quien obvió darle los buenos días y preguntó a dónde iba tan temprano.

—Oh, le prometí a Andy que pasaría por Teddy para llevarlo a la escuela. Hoy tiene un festival y-…

—Entiendo —le cortó Sirius, que entonces apreció la comida sobre la mesa y dedujo con facilidad que Remus estaba haciendo un almuerzo.

No para él, a juzgar por el sándwich cortado en triángulos, una naranja sin cáscara y en gajos dentro de una bolsa, y un cartón de jugo de uva.

Sirius soltó un pequeño suspiro, y recordando las advertencias de James fue que se forzó a decir: —Deberías incluir servilletas.

—Cierto. Gracias —fue la respuesta de Remus, que terminó de recoger los pedazos grandes del piso y se dispuso a utilizar la escoba para el resto.

—Deja, lo hago yo —se ofreció Sirius. «Porque es obvio que vas tarde y mueres ya por salir de casa», pensó para sí, el ceño un poco fruncido mientras Remus terminaba de empacar la merienda y salía con ella de la cocina a buscar su maletín para marcharse.

Creyendo que ahí había terminado ese episodio, Sirius se paralizó cuando Remus volvió a su lado, y en un acto que hablaba por sí solo, le besó la mejilla.

—Volveré tarde.

Y luego se marchó.

 

Apenas dos días después de su regreso, Sirius comprobó que sin importar cuánto se esforzara por eludir la realidad, no iba a ser posible.

Porque había terminado un par de trabajos y no tenía que entregar una motocicleta sino hasta el fin de semana, Sirius se tomó el resto del día libre y llamó a Lily preguntando si Harry estaba libre en la tarde para ir con su padrino favorito al parque, de antemano haciendo planes para acercarse al pequeño estanque que había ahí y comer unas crepas con leche condensada del puesto más cercano, pero la corta pausa que Lily hizo antes de responderle lo puso en alerta de que no sería posible.

—Verás… Harry ya tiene planes de jugar con un amigo.

—Oh, vaya…

Ahí donde antes habría supuesto que se trataba de alguno de los chicos Weasley (Ron como lo más probable, era el más cercano a la edad de Harry), ahora Sirius ya no estaba tan seguro.

—¿Se trata de… Teddy?

El crepitar en la línea lo dijo todo.

—Vale, entiendo.

—Sirius…

—No, está bien. Eso explica por qué mencionó Remus que hoy también regresaría tarde.

—¿No te dijo la razón?

—No, pero tampoco pregunté —admitió Sirius—. Como sea, tengo trabajo —mintió—, así que… Hasta luego, Lily. Manda saludos a Harry de mi parte.

Y sin darle oportunidad de reprocharle lo infantil de su comportamiento, Sirius finalizó la llamada.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Después de Teddy.

**2.- Después de Teddy.**

 

_I know I'm the stupid one who ended it_

_And now I'm the stupid one regretting it_

_It took me a couple drinks to admit it_

_I know I'm the stupid one…_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Moving Along_

 

Alicaído por la manera en la que había sido desplazado no sólo en la vida de Remus y de sus amigos, sino también de la de su ahijado, Sirius optó por una tarde de beber whisky y picotear de una bolsa de frituras, de tal manera que para cuando Remus regresó a casa y lo encontró rodeado de un tufo etílico y en la penumbra de la casa, casi dio un salto al descubrirlo ebrio y claramente molesto.

—¿Qué tal la tarde? —Preguntó Sirius, que con las últimas horas sólo había conseguido molestarse más—. ¿Se divirtió tu Teddy jugando con nuestro Harry?

Remus se demoró en quitarse la gabardina que vestía, así como los zapatos y colgar su maletín en el perchero de entrada, y una vez que terminó sólo dijo: —Estás borracho, Sirius. Deberías irte a la cama.

—No me da la gana —replicó éste con petulancia—. Me duele la espalda durmiendo en ese sofá-cama.

—Entonces yo puedo dormir ahí y tú en-…

—¡No se trata de eso, caray! —Gruñó Sirius, que encontraba más irritante la calma de Remus que nada en el mundo—. ¡No es eso y lo sabes!

Remus avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo frente a Sirius. —No quiero pelear. No ahora.

—¿Qué, demasiado cansado de jugar al padre modelo? ¿O es que también ha sido jugar al esposo? ¿Al padre de familia feliz? Porque deja te digo, Remus —dijo Sirius con veneno acumulado en la voz—, que mi papel no ha sido tan bueno en todo este estropicio. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿¿El amigo especial de papá? ¿Un padrastro? ¿O el idiota que tiene que aceptar de mala gana que su novio le ha sido infiel?

—Sirius…

—No me interesa —replicó Sirius, a duras penas poniéndose en pie—. En verdad no quiero saber…

Y a trompicones pero con el mentón en lo alto, se alejó atragantándose con el llanto que bullía en su pecho pero que no liberó.

Su orgullo y necedad no se lo iba a permitir.

 

“No podremos seguir así por mucho más tiempo.”

La nota, puesta encima de un par de rebanadas de pan y al lado de un enorme vaso de agua fue lo que Sirius encontró en su mesita de noche cuando a la mañana siguiente (más bien cerca de mediodía) despertó y corroboró que su penoso comportamiento de la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla inducida por el whisky y la desolación.

Bebiendo el agua de golpe y después mordisqueando el pan tostado que no hacía nada por las náuseas que le corroían las entrañas, Sirius se demoró un buen rato antes de darle forma a sus pensamientos, pero invariablemente todos volvían a lo mismo: Remus, su relación… Y Teddy.

Teddy, del que no sabía nada excepto que ahora Remus había adoptado el papel de padre y que algunas tardes jugaba con Harry porque tenían la misma edad.

—Así que cinco años, casi seis… —Masculló para sí, sacando cuentas de la infidelidad de Remus y obteniendo a cambio un rango de tiempo en sus veintitrés o veinticuatro años de edad, cuando las cosas entre ellos dos habían estado tensas por la falta de dinero pero no como en años anteriores.

Habían estado bien, siendo felices juntos y convencidos de que no habría impedimento suficiente entre ellos y el mundo, pero al parecer las memorias eran más idílicas que la realidad, o de otra manera no habría cedido Remus a la tentación de buscar calor en el cuerpo de alguien más, y con ello conseguir a Teddy.

En sí, el problema no era Teddy, sino la traición, y Sirius quería desmoronarse bajo el peso de esa admisión. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué había orillado a Remus a hacer algo como eso? ¿Y por qué James y Lily actuaban como si nada al respecto?

¿Por qué? Y la interrogante a esa última pregunta fue la que más perturbó a Sirius y le hizo entender que no tenía ante sí el cuadro completo, pero que si quería acercarse a la visión completa, antes tendría que hablarlo con Remus.

Le gustara o no, Remus era quien tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

 

“¿Podemos hablar?”

“En clase.”

“¿Nos vemos a las 5 para tragos?”

“Tengo seminario a las 7 con los chicos del curso especial.”

“¿Y un café entre esas 2 horas?”

“No puedo.”

Y en la simpleza de esa negativa, supuso Sirius que Remus le estaba dando largas porque Teddy estaba involucrado de alguna manera.

Recién bañado y con el rostro sin rastros de la resaca que apenas una hora atrás le martilleaba en las sienes, Sirius no se dio por vencido.

“Quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos”, escribió, y a ese mensaje siguió otro. “Ambos sabemos de la pequeña caja de terciopelo en mi cajón de los calcetines.”

“En verdad estoy en clase, no tengo tiempo para esto.”

“¿Entonces cuándo?”

“Más tarde”, y aunque la respuesta podía abarcar las horas de la noche, mañana, la siguiente semana, o el año entrante, Sirius las aceptó como buenas.

“Estaré esperando.”

 

Remus regresó cerca de las 20:30, agotado luego de un día largo atendiendo sus clases, horas de oficina, y además un seminario que había aceptado impartir porque el dinero extra era bueno para sus finanzas y con una hipoteca en sus hombros siempre era excelente tener ahorros, por lo que apenas cruzar el dintel de la puerta bostezó con ganas no una, sino dos veces consecutivas.

—¿Día pesado?

—Ni te imaginas…

Venciendo la extrañeza con la que Sirius se comportó al darle la bienvenida al lado del perchero, Remus aceptó de éste ayuda para retirarse la gabardina y colgar su maletín repleto de ensayos y exámenes por revisar.

—Hice cena —dijo Sirius, tomando la mano de Remus y llevándolo a la cocina—. Es pasta primavera, ensalada y un poco de pollo a la plancha.

—Gracias…

—Siéntate, anda —le indicó Sirius su silla de siempre—. Yo me encargo del resto.

Yendo de aquí a allá mientras servía porciones y colocaba los platos sobre la mesa, Sirius intentó actuar con normalidad pero a la vez evitó la mirada de Remus, que en esos momentos permanecía fija en la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que entre ellos dos, estaba colocada entre el salero y las servilletas.

—¿Me escucharás por fin? —Preguntó Remus una vez que Sirius terminó con los preparativos, y juntos se sentaron cara a cara a comer.

—Quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos —respondió Sirius, que extendiendo una mano, tocó los dedos de Remus y le dio un apretón—. No puede ser tan malo… ¿Verdad?

Remus encogió un hombro. —Eso lo decidirás tú…

Y entre bocados a su comida y sorbos al vino que Sirius había descorchado para relajarlos a ambos, Remus puso a Sirius al tanto de las circunstancias exactas de su paternidad.

Como como James le había advertido, no era tan terrible como él se había empecinado a creer.

 

La historia de Remus iba más atrás que los cinco años de vida de Teddy y los nueve meses que había durado su embarazo. En realidad se remontaba a diez años en el pasado, cuando Sirius y Remus tenían diecinueve y éste último cursaba su segundo año de universidad. Un año que por descontado había sido terrible en todo tipo de aspectos y que por poco había sido su punto de quiebre.

Por aquel entonces, habían lidiado con una evicción del piso infestado de cucarachas en el que vivían para irse a mudar a otro que tenía la misma plaga además de polillas. Aquel fue un septiembre en que la falta de agua caliente jugó un papel determinante en sus vidas, y en donde Sirius recordaba un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y que no desaparecía con una buena taza de té porque en algún punto de octubre se les acabó el gas y no hubo manera de conseguir más.

Con Remus cursando su carga completa y además dos empleos de medio tiempo que apenas alcanzaban para lo básico, Sirius también se había dedicado horas extra al taller en el que era ayudante para conseguir traer a casa dinero suficiente, pero había querido la mala estrella que pesaba sobre ellos en esa temporada que de vuelta a casa derrapara en su motocicleta y sufriera un accidente. Nada fatal, porque si no Sirius no habría escuchado diez años después y desde una mejor posición aquel recuento de relato al que Remus lo sometió sin saber a dónde iban con esos malos recuerdos.

—Todos nos vimos en apuro para pagar la cuenta médica —explicó Remus, la comida frente a él olvidada pero no la copa de vino de la que daba sorbos—. Ese otoño Lily le pidió dinero prestado a su hermana, y yo hice lo mismo con Regulus.

—Ya, eso me lo contó él después —murmuró Sirius, que recordaba bien que por aquel entonces su relación estaba en malos términos con su hermano, así que el que Remus hubiera acudido a él para pedirle ayuda era todo un shock.

—Pero no fue suficiente… —Prosiguió Remus—. Incluso pidiendo dinero a nuestros amigos y aceptando la caridad que nos ofrecían, todavía faltaba pagar una parte de la factura. Así que acepté donar sangre… Cuatro veces en un periodo de dos meses. Si bien no es un negocio lucrativo del que se pueda vivir, al menos es una buena solución temporal, y la paga no era tan mala.

—Oh, Moony…

—James y Lily también lo hicieron, y sospecho que Regulus también. Todos los que te queríamos lo hicimos, y resultó que pagaban bien…

Sirius asintió. —Ok, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con… Teddy?

Remus volvió al camino de la memoria, donde después de su accidente, Sirius requirió de muletas y tomarse un descanso del trabajo. Aquellos contratiempos coincidieron con una de las Navidades más miserables de las que tuvieran memoria, con ellos dos acurrucados bajo una gruesa pila de mantas porque a pesar de estar a finales de diciembre no tenían calefacción y el edificio de piedra actuaba como un refrigerador gigante.

El que James y Lily  los hubieran invitado a cenar en Nochebuena había sido su punto de inflexión hacia la desgracia, pues si bien el pavo que estos habían recibido de los Potter estaba delicioso y había constituido su única comida formal en al menos dos semanas, fue de regreso a su piso cuando Sirius pescó un terrible resfriado que lo dejó en cama y grave, muy grave.

De aquellos días en que estuvo semiinconsciente y delirando con la fiebre, Sirius no recordaba gran cosa. Sólo a Remus fungiendo de enfermera mientras lo atendía en total devoción.

Luego de diez días, Sirius se había sentido mejor, y aunque en el proceso había perdido un par de kilos que no podía permitirse, por el resto habían conseguido salir del bache cuando en enero se reincorporó al trabajo y por su parte Remus cambió uno de sus empleos de medio tiempo por otro que le reportó mayores beneficios.

En aquel lío, Sirius no entendió qué papel jugaba Teddy en todo eso.

—Al contrario —declaró Remus con tranquilidad—, es en ese punto donde Teddy… Bueno, lo que podríamos considerar que es Teddy, entró en acción.

—Pensé que tenía la edad de Harry, cinco años… Y todo eso que me cuentas pasó hace una década —dijo Sirius, quien a pesar de no haber continuado estudiando en la universidad como su novio y el resto de sus amigos, no por ella era un imbécil que no pudiera sacar una simple resta.

—Ya, pero…

Prosiguiendo su relato, Remus le habló de sentirse desolado y no tener a quién acudir cuando Sirius enfermó, puesto que ya tenían deudas con la mayoría de sus amigos y pedirles todavía más le parecía un abuso. Con apuro había vuelto a donar sangre sólo para ser rechazado por las marcas que tenía todavía en los brazos de la última vez.

Dispuesto a arriesgarse, Remus había insistido en que podía hacerlo, que tenía buena salud y no tardaría en reponerse, pero la enfermera que lo atendió se negó en rotundo, y ante la desesperación que vio en sus ojos, le entregó una pequeña tarjeta, que en discreta letra pequeña y con una dirección, resultó ser su salvación.

—Así que fui ahí y… Doné esperma en seis ocasiones.

Sirius abrió grandes los ojos y se tomó unos segundos para procesar aquello.

—Tal como lo oyes —dijo Remus sin contarse ni un poco—. La paga era similar, y con los primeros tres cheques conseguí pagar tus medicinas. Los siguientes dos fueron para comida, y el último… Bueno, compré un libro. No me siento orgulloso de decirlo…

—Un libro no es el fin del mundo, Moony.

—No por eso —replicó Remus—, sino todo en general.

—Ah… Pero me salvaste —racionalizó Sirius—. Hiciste lo que estuvo en tu poder y…

—Y ahora tengo un hijo —suplió Remus, presionándose la nariz entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

—Ok, puedo vivir con eso —dijo Sirius, que ante la mirada de incredulidad que Remus lanzó en su dirección, tuvo que insistir—. No, en serio. Yo había creído que tú y, erm, la madre de Teddy habían tenido un sórdido romance o algo parecido, y me dolía pensar que hubiera ocurrido cinco años atrás cuando las cosas no estaban nada mal entre tú y yo.

—¿Y que hubiera ocurrido hace diez años te parecería mejor?

—Podría haber pasado antes de conocernos e incluso entonces me habría fastidiado, pero no se trata de eso, Moony… Mi punto es que… Esto no es tan terrible como lo había imaginado. De hecho no lo es, y punto. Sólo es, y ya está.

—Uhm, creo que deberías de escuchar el resto de la historia antes de lanzar un veredicto final.

Porque Remus estaba dando muestras de cansancio y de cualquier modo ninguno de los dos había tocado la comida, Sirius tomó la mano de su novio y los guió a ambos al sofá, donde acurrucados con Remus entre las piernas de Sirius y con su espalda contra su pecho, prosiguió éste su narración.

En una sucesión de hechos que nada tenían que ver con ellos dos, Nymphadora Tonks había sido la mujer que eligiera de entre las muestras del catálogo de donadores aquella que perteneciera a Remus. Al parecer, su descripción de ‘alto, con ondulado cabello rubio oscuro y pasión por la literatura’ había resonado con la visión que tenía ella de lo que era un buen partido, y lo había declarado como ganador para sus propósitos maternales.

El que las muestras pudieran mantenerse congeladas por tanto tiempo fue lo que propició que entre la donación y el nacimiento de Teddy hubiera un lapso prolongado de varios años, y a desconocimiento de Remus, mientras éste estaba estudiando su posgrado, Nymphadora se había embarazado y dado a luz al que probablemente sería su único hijo.

—¿Así que Nymphadora te contactó porque…? —Inquirió Sirius, que entendía ahora la historia, pero no las motivaciones.

—Oh no —denegó Remus con voz apagada—. No fue Nymphadora, sino Andrómeda. Ella es la abuela de Teddy. Nymphadora murió hace seis meses.

—Eso es terrible, Moony…

—Seh… Nymphadora era ya mayor. Nunca se casó, y tuvo a Teddy con 45 años como último recurso. Andrómeda también fue una madre en la treintena de su vida, y ahora es además viuda… Teddy es lo único que le queda, y con su salud… Bueno, por eso es que decidió contactarme. Andrómeda sintió el peso de sus años encima y no se encuentra tan bien de salud como sería lo ideal. Su esposo Ted murió apenas el año pasado, y salvo por Teddy no tiene a nadie más a quien llamar familia… Por medio de indagar aquí y allá y después contratar a un investigador privado fue que por fin pudo dar conmigo.

—Lo peculiar de tu nombre debió de haberle ayudado —murmuró Sirius, besándole la coronilla.

—Eso mismo dijo ella. Que a partir del nombre el resto fue pan comido. —Remus exhaló—. Al parecer dio conmigo apenas tres meses después de que Nymphadora muriera, pero antes de contactarme decidió indagar un poco sobre mí. Habló con algunos de mis colegas de trabajo, unos cuantos alumnos, incluso con Lily y… contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Se sorprendió Sirius—. No lo creo. Recordaría si alguien con un nombre tan rimbombante como Andrómeda me empezara a hacer preguntas acerca de ti.

—Bueno, según su versión de los hechos, ella llevó a Teddy al mismo parque que tú a Harry y se sentó a tu lado a charlar del clima y…

—¿Y? —Presionó Sirius—. No me dirás que me recuerda por algún comentario inapropiado… ¿O sí?

—No, para nada —dijo Remus, sonriendo para sí—. Al parecer le explicaste que Harry era tu ahijado, casi un hijo. Que tú y tu pareja todavía no tenían hijos, pero que pronto lanzarías la gran pregunta, y que después quizá podría ser una posibilidad para ambos…

—Yo… —Sirius tragó saliva—. Yo recuerdo eso.

Vagamente, pero el recuerdo estaba ahí. Después de comprar el anillo, Sirius no había podido contenerse de contárselo a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Como James y Lily no eran candidatos para ello porque a la primera de cambio se lo dirían a Remus y la sorpresa estaría arruinada, la primera semana después de adquirir el anillo Sirius se lo había dicho a la empleada de una cafetería, al chico que les limpiaba el jardín, y al parecer, también a una mujer mayor que resultó ser la abuela del hijo de su futuro esposo.

Qué enredo…

—Entonces lo del anillo de compromiso… ¿Es cierto?

—Sí —admitió Sirius, entrelazando sus manos sobre el estómago de Remus y hundiendo el rostro en su cabello—. No era así como quería que te enteraras, pero ya qué. Planeaba una pedida romántica y hacer de la fecha un aniversario más, pero luego pasó todo esto con Teddy, y seh… Fue necesario posponerlo.

—¿Para siempre, o hasta que esto de Teddy te resulte normal?

—Iría ahora mismo a la mesa de la cocina por el anillo si así lo quisieras, Moony.

—No —denegó éste, girando la cabeza para mirar a Sirius a los ojos—. Después de las últimas semanas, prefiero quedarme así contigo. Te… Te extrañé, ¿sabes?

—Igual yo —murmuró Sirius, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo—. No volvamos a pelear, Moony. No por Teddy, al menos.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Entonces…?

Sirius suspiró. —¿Podría conocerlo? Es decir, si estás asumiendo este nuevo papel de padre, ¿qué me toca a mí? ¿Le has hablado de Teddy de mí?

—Sí, un poco al menos. Lo suficiente para explicarle que eres alguien importante para mí, y que conocerte está dentro de las posibilidades. Harry también le ha hablado de ti, bastante.

—Supongo entonces que no tiene sentido prolongar lo inevitable, ¿uh? —Inquirió Sirius, hundiendo la nariz detrás de la oreja de Remus y produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo, que después del dolor y la angustia de las últimas semanas, era un cambio bien recibido.

—¿Quieres conocerlo?

—¿Quieres tú que lo haga?

—Sólo si _tú_ quieres, pero me gustaría.

—Entonces es un sí, Moony —respondió Sirius, quien de pronto sintió curiosidad por Teddy, por quién era y a quién guardaba parecido—. Háblame de él. ¿Tiene algún parecido contigo?

Remus rió entre dientes. —Oh, Padfoot… No tienes ni idea…

 

Edward Tonks, mejor conocido como Teddy, era la copia más perfecta de Remus que Sirius hubiera podido llegar a formular en sus pensamientos. Todo en él era idéntico a Remus, desde su figura larguirucha, al color de su cabello y ojos, pasando incluso por el hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha cuando sonreía de verdad, y su gran pasión por los libros incluso si de momento eran sólo del tipo con dibujos y grandes letras.

El carácter también dio muestras de ser similar, pues cuando coincidieron los cuatro para comer en un McDonald’s, Teddy se esforzó en mostrar un apretón de manos firme y formal, así como mirar a Sirius directo a los ojos y recitar las frases de rigor para el caso.

—En realidad estaba nervioso de conocerlo, señor Black —dijo Andrómeda en cuanto Teddy los dejó para ir a investigar en el área de fuegos.

—Llámeme Sirius, por favor —replicó éste a la anciana mujer que aunque mayor se sostenía con la espalda recta.

—Sólo si me llamas Andrómeda, querido.

A su lado, Remus liberó un poco del aire contenido en sus pulmones, pues temía que aquel primer encuentro no fuera apacible y algo lo arruinara, pero sus miedos no podían haber resultado más erróneos. Sirius y Andrómeda no tardaron en hacer migas, así como Teddy familiarizarse con Sirius luego de todas las historias que Harry le había contado acerca de su padrino, y para el final de la velada ya habían hecho planes para el siguiente fin de semana reunirse una vez más.

Tras separarse, caminando de lado a lado tomados de la mano, Remus no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

Sirius optó por la mejor política a su disposición: La de honestidad. —Es un buen chico. Me recordó a Harry, así que no es ninguna sorpresa que se hayan hecho tan amigos.

—Se complementan bien… —Coincidió Remus, que se tomó una pausa larga antes de abordar el otro asunto que habían tratado los adultos durante la comida—. ¿Y acerca de Teddy quedándose a dormir con nosotros un par de noches a la semana?

Sirius le dio un apretón a su mano. —No es ningún problema, pero Andrómeda… ¿Ella realmente está bien?

Con Teddy jugando en los toboganes, Andrómeda había aprovechado para contarle a Sirius la razón principal por la cual había contactado a Remus después de la muerte de su hija, y que era por desgracia una enfermedad crónica que los doctores podían sólo paliar. Tal cual, Andrómeda tenía los recursos para atenderse y el mejor equipo médico a su disposición, pero su pronóstico no iba más allá de un par de años, un lustro a lo mucho, y sin más miembros de su familia a quienes encargar a Teddy después de su muerte, había tomado la decisión de buscar al padre y con ello la última oportunidad a su alcance. Era eso o confiar en el servicio de protección de menores que tomaría custodia de Teddy si nadie más lo hacía, y antes prefería agotar sus recursos que dejar a su nieto a su suerte.

—Está estable —dijo Remus—. Su médico le ha recomendado el menor estrés posible, y Teddy se lo ha tomado con mucha responsabilidad, insistiendo en ser más independiente por su cuenta para no molestarla.

—En verdad es un buen chico.

—Seh…

—Moony —le detuvo Sirius, que sin importar que estuvieran a la mitad de la calle y por tanto no fuera el sitio idóneo para tener aquella charla—. Si necesitas que lo diga para sentirte tranquilo, lo haré: Teddy es tu hijo, y por lo tanto una parte importante de ti y de tu vida, así que lo acepto. Lo que sea que decidas, lo acepto.

Remus esbozó una media mueca. —¿Tan obvio he sido?

—No realmente, pero es evidente que lo quieres, y si eso implica reconocerlo oficialmente y convertir el cuarto de invitados en su habitación, que así sea.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Sirius lo sorprendió reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo siempre lo soy, Moony.

Por su terrible broma, con todo, Remus sonrió. —Gracias, Padfoot.

—No hay de qué.

Y en verdad, no lo había.

 

A la vuelta de un año, Teddy se encontró no con un padre que lo amaba, sino con dos que le profesaban todo su cariño, además de una familia postiza en los Potter y un nuevo diagnóstico para su abuela Andrómeda, quien con un nuevo medicamento tenía mejores perspectivas a futuro.

A su vez, Sirius encontró en el pequeño niño la satisfacción de amar incondicionalmente a Remus y a su pequeña copia, que pese al parecido eran dos seres independientes y día a día le enseñaban y le hacían desear ser una mejor persona para ellos dos.

—Apresúrate, Sirius —le apresuró Teddy desde la ventana—. Papá ya está aquí.

—Ya voy, ya voy —resopló Sirius, quien con ayuda de Teddy había planeado para aquella tarde una cena con sorpresa incluida.

Además de un asado que traía como guarniciones puré de papa y gravy, ensalada y sopa, con postre de una tarta de queso y mermelada de moras, Sirius también había descorchado sidra y en la mesa había tres copas.

—Hey —salió Sirius de la cocina a recibir a Remus, quien ahora era el jefe de su departamento y sus nuevas responsabilidades les permitían una vida más holgada que nunca gracias a su nuevo sueldo, que en conjunto con las amplias ganancias de Sirius en su taller ahora que tenía tres ayudantes y había expandido el área de trabajo, sumaban una buena suma a final de cada mes.

—Hey —lo saludó Remus de vuelta, compartiendo con Sirius un corto beso—. Huele increíble. ¿Has cocinado algo?

—Con la ayuda de Teddy —dijo Sirius.

—Yo machaqué las papas y ayudé a revolver la sopa —declaró Teddy con orgullo, tirando de la mano de Remus sin importarle que éste no se hubiera quitado todavía la gabardina o dejado su maletín—. Ven, papá. Tienes que ver la sorpresa que Sirius tiene-… ¿Ops?

—No importa, Teddy —dijo Sirius tras una risotada, pues la sorpresa ya no lo era más.

—¿Son tres copas? Oh, Padfoot —dijo Remus al ver la mesa y el arreglo que había—. Espero no intentes emborrachar a Teddy. Andrómeda no lo vería con buenos ojos.

Y dado que ahora Teddy pasaba más días en su casa que con su abuela, la principal paranoia de Remus era demostrar que podían ser buenos padres y encargarse de Teddy

—No te preocupes, es sidra sin alcohol. Más como jugo con gas, a Teddy le encantará —aclaró Sirius.

—Era necesario, papá —dijo Teddy—. ¿Si no cómo habríamos hecho el brindis?

—¿El brindis? —Repitió Remus con una ceja alzada—. ¿Cuál brindis?

En un gesto muy Lupin que tanto Sirius como Remus todavía no discernían si era heredado o aprendido, Teddy puso los ojos en blanco y señaló la pequeña caja negra de terciopelo que yacía en medio de la mesa.

—Teddy no es bueno para mantener secretos —dijo Sirius, que tomó la caja y se la entregó a Remus—, pero ya que esto no es exactamente un secreto…

Con dedos trémulos, Remus abrió la caja y encontró dentro el anillo del que ya sabía su existencia pero que desde meses atrás había desaparecido sin mención alguna del cajón de calcetines donde Sirius lo guardaba.

—¿Me harías los honores, Teddy? —Pidió Sirius, y Teddy se abrazó a ambos con un brazo alrededor de cada uno.

—¡Di que sí, papá, tienes que decir que sí!

Y porque no había ninguna otra respuesta bullendo en su pecho, Remus así lo hizo.

—Sí. ¡Claro que sí, sí!

El resto, sólo sería ultimar detalles

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final~ El próximo viernes empiezo a publicar otro fic nuevo, así que si éste les ha gustado, pueden apostar que el próxima también :)  
> Graxie por leer hasta el final~!

**Author's Note:**

> Son sólo dos capítulos y no es tan dramático como cabe suponer, al final Sirius sabrá abrir su corazón.


End file.
